Falling In Love Again
by purplegirl2112
Summary: Percy is an agent and Annabeth is the enemy spy. They fall in love and shenanigans happen. It seems new to them, but haven't they fallen in love with each other before?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson._

Percy tapped his foot against the ground impatiently. The lock to the safe finally clicked and he picked up his briefcase, turning on his heel. Working for the government had never been easy, but if he had to wait for one more lock to click or pause to make sure the **door** was properly secured before leaving, he would seriously have to consider murder. The polished marble floor gleamed against the harsh light of the bulbs as Percy's black shoes clicked against them. His green eyes scanned the lobby of the building, taking note of everything, despite having memorized it all. He wasn't the best agent of the government for nothing, an achievement that even after 3 years of holding it, he still hasn't made up his mind if it was something to be proud of or not, considering the suspicious and almost inhuman way the government was run . Percy finally exited his office building, straightening his suit. He unlocked his car, people filtering through the streets and sidewalks. He turned up the AC as soon as he was in the car, simply not being able to handle the summer heat.

As soon as he sat down and closed the door, he immediately grabbed his gun, clicked the safety off, and aimed it at the back of his car faster than anyone could blink.

A woman- about 20 years old, like he was -was seated calmly on the black seat. She had blonde hair, curled at the end and looped into a neat ponytail, clothed in skin tight leather jeans, a black, tight shirt and black boots with silver buckles.

"Percy Jackson. Raised by a single mother in an apartment. Kicked out of several schools, simply for being _such _a troublesome little kid. Graduated high school as a valedictorian, and graduated college with _summa cum laude. _Became a Bachelor of Arts and Law. Known presently as _the _best agent in all of American history. Sassy. Smart. Downright _sexy_. My, my, Percy Jackson, you've got quite the reputation." she purred with a smirk, voice silky and smooth.

"Who the hell are you?" he barked, arm not even shaking in the slightest.

"I live by a simple rule," she spoke over him like he had not spoken at all. "Information for information."

"And I live by a simple rule," he replied. "Shoot noncompliant people. So."

"Rough and tough, are we?" she said, grinning wickedly. She crossed her legs. "I like that."

Percy stared her down. She sat for a second, eyebrow raised, before moving faster than he could shoot- which was quite a feat.

"Annabeth Chase. Pleasure to meet you, _Mr. Jackson." _she purred in his ear, before pressing a haste kiss to his lips. She was out before he could react.

He sat in a shocked, disbelieving silence before pressing his forehead to the steering wheel, sweat pouring down his face. _Damn. _

XOXOXO  
"Did you get the info?"

Annabeth bowed her head and kneeled. "Mother," she greeted. "I have not yet gathered the information. I'll have it by the end of the week."

Athena, her mother, sneered and looked down at her from her throne, black robes flowing, as her other daughters and sons scurried around her. "Take note, daughter, the plan is to be completed by next week." She looked at Annabeth again with a threat gleaming in her eye. "Dismissed."

Annabeth rose from her kneeled position, and bowed at the waist. "Yes, mother, thank you." She walked stiffly away, gritting her teeth against her fear. _Damn_.

XOXOXOXO

Percy hadn't been in such a panic since he was 12 and his mom broke her leg in their apartment. He picked up his briefcase and exited the car, making way to the government building with brisk steps. He ran a hand through his hair, the sun triggering a new wave of sweat to dampen his skin. He passed through the marble arch and up the limestone staircase into the lobby. It was exactly the same as when he left, although two swirling, interlocked gray decorations had appeared on the mahogany table. It reminded him of Annabeth's eyes, two gray orbs that lit with intelligence. He shook his head and ran another hand through his hair. _Forget it, _he told himself sternly. His mind protested with a _but, what if... _

"Are you alright, sir?" the doorman asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." Percy answered, feeling the complete opposite.

The doorman looked as he was about to argue, but Percy had already walked away. He waited for the elevator and entered, pressing the button to level B75. "Please enter your access code and swipe your entry card," an electronic voice sounded. Percy groaned. Murder it was. He did what was asked, and waited impatiently as the voice thanked him for his cooperation. As he watched the blinking lights showed the numbers rapidly changing, Percy called his mother.

"Hey mom," he greeted, a weary tone tainting his voice.

"Percy!" his mom sounded ecstatic as she called over her husband. "Paul! It's Percy!" Percy heard Paul approaching.

"Hey, how are you?" Paul asked.

"I'm doing alright, you know how it is," he replied politely. "Look it's great to hear from you but could I, um, talk to my mom?"

"Yeah, yeah," Paul said, and Percy could almost hear Paul's grin. "Sally, Percy wants to talk to you."

"Percy," Sally said with a content tone. "I'm so excited to have you back home for Thanksgiving next week."

"Oh," Percy winced. "About that, I-I don't know if I can still come home for Thanksgiving...?" There was silence as Percy waited with baited breath.

"I mean, you know the government and I'm really sorry I swear I wanted to go this weekend but there was a-"

"Percy, it's alright," Sally said, almost sounding weary. "I'll just see you during Christmas then. I'm sure you're very busy, so I'll hear from you soon, okay? Bye Percy, I love you. Be safe." The phone call ended before Percy could reply.

"Bye mom. Love you too." he told the contact screen that appeared after the call ended.

The elevator doors opened then, and he stepped onto the cold concrete. Shelfs stacked with black safes lined the walls, agents from different areas of the world walking by him. The air filled with the quiet buzz of technology and black shoes tapping the ground. He finally reached the end of the hallway of safes, and entered a large glass door, almost thrice as tall as him. Inside, he was hit with cold air from the air conditioning units. The floor was swirled limestone, the walls uneven granite.

"Agent 320!" a voice called from behind him. He registered the voice quickly, and retracted the hand that was about to reach for his gun.

"Mr. Poseidon, sir," he saluted as he turned to meet the tall man dressed in beach clothes.

"Percy, walk with me," the older man requested, hanging his arm over Percy's shoulder and leading him to his office.

"Of course, sir,"

"Now, what's this I hear of," Poseidon started, Percy tensing as he did so. "Of a woman trying to hack into the database of America?"

"I've never heard of that sir," he answered honestly, brows raising curiously.

"Well this woman, you see," Poseidon entered his office, and invited Percy to sit with a gesture to a chair. "Athena, her name is, from France, is trying to hack into the database of America and take over the entire American government."

"I see," Percy nodded, brows furrowing. "Does she happen to have people working for her?"

"Indeed, she does," the elder said. "In fact, one of them have been sighted." He opened a drawer at his desk, pulling a picture out.

Percy contained the emotions threatening to reveal themselves with practice from almost his entire life as he saw a blurry picture of Annabeth Chase in Poseidon's calloused hands.

XOXOXOXO

Annabeth and her siblings lived in a warehouse, which sounded sad, but in reality, was quite comfortable. From the outside, it was a broken, beaten warehouse, with one floor, held up only by the cement foundation, but for those who knew what they were looking for, knew that a hidden elevator led to more than 20 underground levels. At the 25th and last level, all of the weapons made and bought by Athena and her children were kept, along with the chambers of Athena herself.

'Percy Jackson,' Annabeth mused as she entered the upper levels of what was known as the Athena Complex. 'What an interesting specimen,' She tried to ignore her brain reminding her how heart had threatened to beat out of her chest when she had molded her and Percy's lips together.

She watched the red numbers as they decreased until they finally rested on 20 and she walked out. Her siblings and some chosen people from their sources walked around her, some giving her curt nods as acknowledgment to her. She finally entered her room, located at the end of the hallway, almost directly across the elevator. What greeted her was a hologram of Percy Jackson, smirking at her. She almost jumped out of her skin, but practice kept her cool.

"Hey babe. Missed me?" she said cockily, placing her hand on her hip,shifting her weight from one foot to another

"You wish." he replied, smirking.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, grabbing a chair from the corner of her room and draping herself over it lazily.

"What do you want, Jackson?"

His gaze hardened. "Stop whatever Athena's doing. The state is willing to grant you amnesty if you stop her and everyone who works with her. Get me into the system and you'll get out scot-free,"

Annabeth made the decision before her mind could weigh out the pros and cons.

"No way, hot shot." she said with finality. "Nice try though."

She searched his face for any emotion and found none.

"At least," he said after a silence filled with their stares at each other. "You've got some morals."

Before she could reply, the hologram disappeared, leaving her to ponder about what he meant.

She stood and carefully sat on the edge of her bed. She was frustrated with herself for letting her heart get the better of her. She weighed the options in her mind, and concluded that the best option would've been to get Percy into the system and leave. She had never made such a quick decision in her life and she cursed herself for it. But, she couldn't leave her family behind. All her sisters and brothers, despite their cold and curt attitude toward each other, loved each other. It was just safer to not show it. Her mind drifted back to Percy. She didn't even know him personally, but what she knew was that she trusted him, albeit slightly hesitantly. Annabeth wondered why. She barely knew the guy, and the two times they had spoken to each other, they were at each other's throats. But why, why did she feel like she had known him before? She allowed herself to collapse onto her sheets, staring at her cream colored ceiling and sighing.

XOXOXOXO

Percy slumped on his chair as the hologram disappeared, massaging his temples with the thumb and middle finger of his left hand. Annabeth was, to say the least, an enigma. Truthfully, he had not been asked by the government to offer Annabeth amnesty. It was simply a test of morals. He was not disappointed that although it seemed she was cold-hearted and had no cause other than the mission, her morals were strong. Her heart was good, but still her mind was sharp. She would make necessary sacrifices, unlike him, who was too loyal for his own good. Annabeth's knew that her mind being over her heart was just logic. And for some reason, Percy found that familiar.

He shook his head. He would have time to analyze the enemy later. Picking up the black intercom, he dialed Poseidon's office's number.

"Hello, Agent Amphitrite," he greeted stoically. He didn't mean to sound that way, it was just the way he was trained. "May I speak to Mr. Poseidon?"

"I apologize for the inconvenience, sir, but Mr. Poseidon is not available right now." she replied as stoically as he. "Mr. Poseidon has been shot."

**A/N- omg. guys. I'm back. Holy smokes. Has it really been 2 years? I am so sorry. I truly am. I have no excuse. I did have some free time and I did write, but it was difficult. I'm not sure what happened but all of a sudden, I had all the ideas and nothing to string them together. This monster here is the first chapter of possibly many. This was written over the course of 2013 and 2014. Hopefully you enjoy. Readers of Jack's Secret - I have one more chapter to write and I promise it will be up by Wednesday. Lastly, this will be updated at least once in 2 weeks. It seems like a long time, but when I write I want it to be perfect. Sorry :/ OOH I almost forgot. REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE AND SHARE. IF YOU ENJOYED THIS CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES :) okay byeee**

**-kat x**


End file.
